peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 January 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-01-19 ;Comments *Peel mentions seeing the Bhundu Boys in Chelsea last Friday night and thought it was the four or five best gigs he's ever seen in his life. *Peel mentions driving in a car in Marylebone Road, London when he bumped into another car, which turned out alright as neither vehicles were damaged. When Peel drove off, he mentioned seeing the driver and passenger, which his car bumped into, in another accident and felt sorry for them. He later on in the programme says that whilst driving after the incident, he also saw a car with a sticker at the back window with a sound system saying Support The Mangrove Steel Band, which Peel thought would be a great idea to invite them for a session on his programme. The group ultimately did a session for his programme later on in the year. *Peel mentions the Barmy Army track is not available on vinyl, but on tape. *Peel mentions going to the Limelight in London to see Stump end of last week. *Peel plays a track from Hysteric Narcotics covering Smokey Robinson's Shop Around, and then plays a 1960 version of the song from the Miracles, which Smokey Robinson wrote for the group specifically. *Peel responds to a letter from a listener wanting to know where New Order were in the recent Festive Fifty. He mentions that they weren't in it and thinks she blames him for not playing them enough, which he says is totally false, as the listeners choose the records for the Festive Fifty. Peel then mentions that the Sewer Zombies' They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirt track was at number 53 or 54 and was tempted to put them in the Festive Fifty, but thought no, as the band may have thought that it was suspicious and he also didn't want a guilty conscious in doing it. *Peel mentions he was on the BBC TV programme, Did You See, over the weekend. Sessions *Mighty Mighty #3. Recorded: 1987-01-04. *McCarthy #1. Recorded: 1986-10-07. Broadcast: 12 November 1986 Tracklisting *Bhundu Boys: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafriques *Mighty Mighty: I'll Get You Back (session) *Sweet Tee And Jazzy Joyce: It's My Beat (12") Profile *Barmy Army: Glory Glory / Sharp As A Needle *Husker Du: Could You Be The One? (7") Warner Bros. *Sugar Minott: Wrong Move (7") Skengdon *McCarthy: Frans Hals (session) *Stump: Down On The Kitchen Table (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Pogues: Planxty Noel Hill (7" - Poguetry In Motion) Stiff *Locomotives: High Fliars (LP - From The Finest Rolling Stock) Media Burn *Mighty Mighty: I Never Imagined (session) *Masterdon Committee: Funkbox Party (12") Enjoy *Hysteric Narcotics: Shop Around (LP - Batteries Not Included) Raffscallion *Miracles: Shop Around (7" - Shop Around / Who's Lovin You) Tamla *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Best Things In Life (LP - Back Again In The D.H.S.S.) Probe Plus *McCarthy: An M.P. Speaks (session) *Horace Ferguson: Touch The General (7") Ujama *Gram Parsons: We'll Sweep Out The Ashes In The Morning (LP - GP) Reprise *Soup Dragons: Head Gone Astray (7") Raw TV Products *Boogie Down Productions: The Bridge Is Over (12" - The Bridge Is Over / A Word From Our Sponsor) B-Boy *Mighty Mighty: Yours Truly (session) @''' :(JP: 'Mighty Mighty, an excellent band, fine session, that's called Yours Truly. Don't forget tomorrow night's sessions from the Janitors and the Smiths, two bands with an it in the middle in them, very conceptual this programme gets at times. For those who enjoyed going nah nah nah, earlier on with the Masterdon Committee record, here's a chance for you to do it again, but this time with Big Flame') *Big Flame: XPQWRTZ (12" - Cubist Pop Manifesto) Constrictor *Mariachi Tapatio: El Tirador (The Shooter) (v/a LP - The Earliest Mariachi Recordings 1906-1936) Folklyric '''£ *McCarthy: A Child Soon In Chains (session) @''' *Cocteau Twins: Blood Bitch (LP - Garlands) 4AD '''@ *Ultimate II & Speedy J: It's Blue (12" - It's Blue / Vicky Love) Night Spots *Creepers: Chocolate Box (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape @''' *Mighty Mighty: Built Like A Car (session) '''@ *Shonen Knife: Ah, Singapore (LP - Pretty Little Baka Guy) Subversive *Frankie Paul: All People (12") Rob Jam *McCarthy: Anti-Nature (session) @''' *Zebra Stripes: The Trip (v/a LP - Sounds Of Now!) Dionysus *John Lee Hooker: No Place To Stay (LP - Johnny Lee Volume One) Greene Bottle '''£ *Smiths: What Difference Does It Make? (7") Rough Trade *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1530XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG19 *3) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG39 ;Length *1) 1:57:57 *2) 42:25 (6:29-22:59) *3) 53:03 (44:22-50:23) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from JG19 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 19 Peel January 1987. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *3) Created from JG39 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 39 Peel January 1987 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1530/1) *2,3) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online